The Germans (Arminius)
The Germans led by Arminius is a custom civilisation by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from JTitan. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Bismarck's Germany. Overview The Germans The Germanic peoples are a historical ethno-linguistic group originating in Northern Europe. A deteriorating climate in Scandinavia around 850 to 760 BC and a later and more rapid one around 650 BC might have triggered migrations to the coast of Eastern Germany and further towards the Vistula. At about 250 BC, some further expansion to the south had occurred and five general groups can be distinguished: North Germanic in southern Scandinavia, excluding Jutland; North Sea Germanic, along the North Sea and in Jutland; Rhine-Weser Germanic, along the middle Rhine and Weser; Elbe Germanic, along the middle Elbe; and East Germanic, between the middle Oder and the Vistula. The early Germanic tribes are assumed to have spoken mutually intelligible dialects, in the sense that Germanic languages derive from a single earlier parent language. No written records of such a parent language exist. In the absence of large-scale political unification, the various tribes remained free, led by their own hereditary or chosen leaders. Arminius Arminius, also known as Armin or Hermann, was a chieftain of the Germanic Cherusci who defeated a Roman army in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. Son of the Cheruscan war chief Segimerus, Arminius was trained as a Roman military commander and attained Roman citizenship and the status of "equestrian" before returning to Germania and driving the Romans out. Around the 4 AD, Arminius assumed command of a Cheruscan detachment of Roman auxiliary forces, probably fighting in the Pannonian wars on the Balkan peninsula. He returned to northern Germania in 7 AD, where the Roman Empire had established secure control of the territories just east of the Rhine, along the Lippe and Main rivers, and now sought to extend its hegemony eastward towards the Weser and Elbe rivers, under Publius Quinctilius Varus, a high-ranking administrative official appointed by Augustus as governor. Arminius soon began plotting to unite various Germanic tribes and to thwart Roman efforts to incorporate their territories into the empire. In the fall of AD 9, in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, Arminius, 25 years old, and his alliance of Germanic tribes ambushed and annihilated a Roman army totalling around 20,000 men commanded by Varus. When defeat was certain, Varus committed suicide by falling upon his sword. Dawn of Man Hail Arminius, Chieftain of the Cherusci Tribe and repulsor of Rome! You are the leader of the Germanic people; a hardy and war-like folk hailing from the heartlands of central europe. Trained from youth in the style of a Roman commander, your legacy as a great warrior and capable leader precedes the unlikely alliance of German tribes with which you repulsed the Roman Empire from your lands. At the Battle of Teutoburg Forest, the German tribes under your leadership proved their ferocity and devastated the Roman armies, and Rome would never again lay her claim to the lands of Germania. Mighty war chief, the rogue and aimless tribes of ancient Germania face many foes. They have need of a strong and capable leader to unite them in times of war, and to usher prosperity upon their lands in times of peace. Can you prove your will and unite these tribes? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Are you lost? Because you have strayed into my domain. I am Arminius! Now tell me why I shouldn't have my kinsmen rip out your eyes and tear off your arms?" Introduction: "You're in the wrong place, friend. I am Arminius, chieftain of these lands. But consider this your lucky day; I will let you live to find out if you'll prove any use to my tribe." Defeat: "I am defeated. The greater warrior has won today." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Adopt the Suebian Knot For some time now we have observed that the people of the Suebi tribe tie their hair into a tall knot, so as to make their warriors appear taller and more imposing. Perhaps we should consider adopting this practice. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Germans * Player must have at least two Tribal Encampments or Tribal Villages * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Melee Units cause adjacent enemies to lose 5% of their Combat Strength Institutionalise the Weregild We have long abided by a set of laws which impose a value upon every man, and which accords a price to any who would offend this value. But not all the tribes within our empire follow these laws, making them difficult to uphold. We should resolve this, and institutionalise the Weregild amongst the various Germanic tribes within our empire. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Germans * Player must have at least three Tribal Encampments or Tribal Villages * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate * of Encampments / Villages * 50 Culture Rewards: * Tribal Encampments and Villages yield +1 Culture Sacred Grove The x'' Tribe has laid claim to being the site of a sacred grove, where the visage of the Gods can be divined. Naturally, this has inspired a great many pilgrimages to the site, but these very pilgrimages may come to tarnish the tribe's way of life. Perhaps we should intervene in the matter. '''Option 1:'Only the x'' shall bear witness to this grove. * Gain 200 Faith '''Option 2: '''All must bear witness to this grove. * +1 Faith on the ''x tile Option 3: '''This is none of our concern. * Gain 100 Golden Age Points. '''New Craft The people of the x'' Tribe have garnered a reputation for their fine ''ResourceA. However, their traditional ties to ResourceB hold them back from making this a profitable enterprise. Perhaps they could be encouraged to promote their new craft. Option 1: 'We should invest in ''ResourceA * Lose 200 Gold * x'' becomes a source of ''ResourceA 'Option 2: '''No. They must remain devoted to ''ResourceB * Nothing '''Kidnapped Son The son of a chieftain was recently captured in a raid led by the {1_Name} Tribe. The incident has caused great upheaval amongst the other tribes, who abhor the taking of live hostages, and they have appealed for you to intervene. Option 1: '''The son should be returned to their father. * Gain 15 Culture '''Option 2: We should ransom the son back to their father. * Lose 60 Golden Age points * Gain 111 Gold Option 3: '''We should kill the boy. * Gain 50 Golden Age points. '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now dressing like your barbarians and importing your deer. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork, Research (City/Tribe/Spy-List). * JTitan: Graphics. * Mateo Pascual: The North Wind (Peace Theme). * Elder Scrolls Online OST: Weapons Drawn (War Theme). Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Germany